


Jealousy Becomes Him 嫉妒

by PinkZebra



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: M/M, 军团时期
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4218651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkZebra/pseuds/PinkZebra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>作为司令官的日常包括日间的战斗以及夜间有一只叫凯恩的小狗睡在自己的床上。这显得符合逻辑，直到有一天斯丁格意识到他不愿意有任何人介入。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy Becomes Him 嫉妒

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jealousy Becomes Him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580989) by [Clockwork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork/pseuds/Clockwork). 



> This is a translation of a wonderful fanfic, and all credit goes to Clockwork. 感谢Clockwork的翻译授权。

事实是斯丁格完全不知道他的想法是何时发生了改变。也许没有任何特定的转折点，从那个小狗在他门口站岗，到在其他人都睡着的时候溜进他的房间，在斯丁格的身边蜷起身体，以及这个猎人开始随时随地守卫斯丁格成为了大家默认的事实，并且没有任何人对睡觉的安排提出质疑，——只是在这个过程中的某个时刻。也许是因为他知道凯恩会躺上几个小时，仅仅是为了聆听斯丁格睡眠时的呼吸产生的轻柔的嗡鸣，又或者是那个男孩会花几个小时来描摹斯丁格翅膀的线条，仿佛他们并不是在讨论当下的任务，而且他还能逐字逐句地复述他的长官的话。

他不知道到底是何时发生了变化，但他很清楚当他意识到这个变化时，那种被一吨砖头砸中了脑袋的感觉。

他们刚刚完成了任务回到营地，任务汇报结束后，空盗者们都逐一离去，星散四方，直到下一次集合的时刻到来。斯丁格正在考虑自己的去向，大部分选项似乎都包括了找到凯恩，看看他的小狗有什么计划。

事实上，当他转过营地一角，却发现有人似乎对凯恩有什么计划。至少他大致猜得到那个叫艾尔菲卡的女孩——军团的文员之一——会有什么样的计划。

他的小狗正坐在一个垫子上，从他的角度看过去，一只靴子脱了下来，另一只还穿着，说明当那个女孩走近他的时候，他正在脱他的军靴。斯丁格从那个女孩尖耳朵的形状猜测她大概有某种狐狸的基因——她难道不知道狐狸和狼并不兼容。（就好像蜜蜂就兼容了。）这个局面不知道持续了多久，但她细小的手掌在凯恩的肩膀上逡巡，有意无意地让身体擦过他的翅膀。

事实上已经从擦过发展成了直接磨蹭。充满挑逗地摇摆着身体，她的手掌轻抚着这个男孩，而不是在试图为他的肩膀排解肌肉的疼痛和紧张。斯丁格的听力可能不像凯恩那么出色，但从他所位于的大厅尽头，他能听清楚她在说什么。

“我都想象不出那会是什么样的，”她发出轻叹，倾身贴近他，这样她呼吸的热气可以拂过他的后颈。“你冒着生命的危险飞行，就好像它决定了你的生死存亡……”

“是决定了整个团队的生死存亡。”他纠正了她，他的头低垂着，斯丁格猜想他正闭着眼睛。“这才是最重要的。我飞行是为了他们的安全，因为我在乎他们。”

“这是多么的……高尚。”她一边说，一边挪近了些，身体紧贴在他两翼之间的背脊上。毫不含蓄，她柔美的曲线与那个小狗背部的肌肉线条熨合在一起。

她的手臂环住了他的脖子，她的嘴唇擦过他的后颈，沿着发际线印下浅吻。

斯丁格感到全身紧绷，五内如焚。焦躁感已然脱缰，他的胃搅动成结，胃酸烧灼。基因改造让他成为了一个司令官，而他带领的士兵则拥有让他们不惧死亡、奋勇杀敌的基因。但在这个瞬间，他想做的事却和他们一样。制住她——在这个瞬间她已经成为了他的假想敌——并结束她的小游戏。

随着思绪飞转，话语涌入他的脑中。她没有权利触碰属于他的东西。凯恩是一名空盗者。他接受我的指挥。

但他知道实情不仅如此。还有别的。那是他的小狗，他的男孩，他睡在他的身边，紧紧依偎在斯丁格的身侧。她没有这个权利——连斯丁格自己都不曾这样紧抱凯恩，感觉那双柔软光滑的羽翼，而不仅仅是偶然地拂过。这是他的权利，他的机会，他的小狗。

强有力的手掌握紧成拳，他咬住了嘴唇的内侧。他感到了自己的翅膀在身后鼓动，身为司令官和舰长的自我意识让他想要冲上去保护他的战士。

那个女孩叹了口气，整个人伏在了凯恩的背上。“我觉得你为他们做的一切都很伟大。你真了不起，真是个英雄。”

斯丁格不知道是谁先动的，他自己还是凯恩。

他冲上前去，军靴在钢制地板上铿锵作响，他的翅膀在身后舞动。

“不，他是个战士。一个需要沐浴和进食和休息的战士，尽管也许不是严格按这个次序来。”他咆哮出声。凯恩站起身来。也许他在女孩说话时已经站起来了。“他不需要的是在他试图把该死的靴子脱下来的时候被人打扰。给他留点空间。”

那个女孩在他背上停留了片刻，立刻跳下地来，快步退到了墙边。

“我只是想告诉他他有多了不起。”

“他没什么了不起的。他是个战士。这是他的工作。”这是他基因改造的目的。“此外，他刚才一直一动不动，你没有感到奇怪吗？”

“我……我以为他只是累了，”她回答，慢慢退到门口。这时凯恩蹒跚着靠近了斯丁格，一只脚还穿着军靴，另一只靴子被留在了原地。

肾上腺素退潮以后，斯丁格意识到自己刚刚干了什么。就像一个吃醋的恋人，而不像这个男孩的长官。他看向凯恩，后者正站在他的身侧。那个逃出大厅的女孩已经被遗忘了。

他不知道自己该说什么，感觉双颊泛起一股热潮。他并不拥有这个男孩，而且他是个成年人了，尽管斯丁格叫他小狗。 

“我很抱歉，小狗。我刚才不该插手。我只是……”

他的话半途而废，因为凯恩戴着手套的手包住了斯丁格的脸颊。凯恩凑近过来，用鼻子磨蹭他下颌的线条，以及他下巴下方的那个位置，确认他对于斯丁格的地位。他停了下来，对上斯丁格的视线，仿佛在请求许可，然后他略微倾身，让自己的嘴唇轻柔地擦过斯丁格的嘴唇。

“谢谢你救了我，”他低声耳语，脸颊磨蹭着斯丁格的脸颊，“我听到了你的嗡鸣声，我知道你会救我。”

他是个战士，一个基因改造战士，注定会成为一个冷酷无情的猎人。但作为一个脱离狼群的孤狼，除了斯丁格的引导外一无所有，他不知道如何应对这些社交场合。特别是他感到不自在的场合。

斯丁格静静地思索了好一会儿，然后伸出双臂抱住了凯恩，手指轻抚他的翅膀上柔软的羽毛，把他抱得更紧了些。“一直如此，小狗。我会一直保护你。”


End file.
